


The Worst Is Yet To Come!

by Loremaiden



Category: Batman (1966), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Community: watsons_woes, Crack Crossover, Prompt Fic, absurd amounts of alliteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tune in tonight to watch The Deductive Duo vs. The Penguin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Is Yet To Come!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP Amnesty Prompt #1 (The Perils of Pauline) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> The Perils of Pauline: Use an over-the-top peril or cliffhanger.

"Sherlock Holmes, you have been a worthy opponent!"

"A pity I cannot say the same of you, _sir_."

"Says the man at my mercy!"

"If I had deduced that your umbrella contained a soporific gas instead of a hidden blade--"

"But you didn't. And now you and your dimwitted doctor are doomed to be dipped! I wouldn't struggle so much if I were you, Doctor Watson, that vat of tea is piping hot!"

"I would rather boil to death than listen to your obnoxious quacking for a minute longer."

"Sticks and stones, doctor! Well well well, look at the time, I must be off. With the famous deducing dunces out of the way, London, no, the whole _world_ will come to fear the criminal mastermind, The Penguin!"

"...Wait. You're leaving? You and your gang do not plan to kill us now?"

"Oh no Mister Holmes, I'm just going to leave you two unguarded while the crane takes an unnecessarily long amount of time to slowly dip you into the boiling tea and just assume that everything went according to plan! Come along, my fine-feathered finks!"

"...They're gone. Watson, can you reach the penknife in my pocket?"

"I think so, Holmes. But how are we to avoid falling in?"

"Well, the arrogant fool has given us plenty of time to think upon a solution."

_**Trussed up together as teatime treats?!** _

"Holmes, who the devil is talking?"

_**Sinking into scalding Scottish Blend?!** _

"I say sir, if you can hear us, would you mind helping us escape?"

_**Will the dynamic duo escape from this pretty little problem?! Tune in tomorrow for the thrilling conclusion—don't leave your "holmes" until then!** _


End file.
